


Come Whatever.

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: "We gonna burn, Sammy?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Valentines Fic. No hearts and flowers. ;)

It’s the simplest spark that ignites the fire beneath both of their asses.

“Be my Valentine, Sammy?”

No answer, just a look.

One that says take it back now or live with the results.

It’s way passed due, years in the making.

They’re a couple of county lines over from the point of no return, it’s just taken their brains a while to catch up to their everything else.

Dean looks to Sammy, if only for a denial, for someone to pump the brakes where he can’t. “We gonna burn, Sammy?”

“Maybe, but I’ll take my chances. You?”

Three days ago Dean would have said **Hell No** but with the weight of two decades’ worth of _almosts_ resting not so lightly on the tip of his tongue, he can taste the possibilities. “You see me runnin’?”

“Hate to see you leave, love to watch you go.”

“Hey, that’s my line.”

“So’s this.”

The fingers that grip Dean’s neck aren’t dainty - nor are the nails perfectly manicured - but they elicit a visceral reaction that drags his heart and stomach into his boots. " **Fuck."**

“You reckon? Didn’t even buy me dinner first. I knew you were a neandertal, but - “

The smirk Sam shoots his brother is pure heat. He’s goading, poking, daring a reaction. Who is Dean to disappoint such a valid attempt at sultry?

Calloused and battle hardened hands come up to cup lust flushed cheeks. “Now or never.”

“When have we ever said never?”

“Point taken.”

They’ll worry about consequences tomorrow. For right now, it’s dark, there’s a moon high in the sky, and no monsters breathing down their necks.

They’ll take what they can get.


End file.
